creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Dorkpool/BIONICLE
Yep, this one isn't about comics. Go figure, right? Anyway, as you may or may not know, Lego is planning to bring back one of its most memorable toy lines: BIONICLE. Now, I'll give you a second to let that sink in and temporarily relive some childhood nostalgia. Now, if you don't know what it is, let me give you a basic, spoilerly rundown of the story: Basically it's about (up until around 2008) a team of heroes called Toa. Each Toa has a power based on elements -i.e., water, fire, ice, air, earth, and stone- and each have to do different things. In the first arc, 6 six Toa washed on the shore of the island of Mata Nui, an island named after the god-like figure of the villagers of the BIONICLE universe, Matoran (also, there are Turaga, who act as the village elders). Mata Nui's "brother", Makuta, put Mata Nui into a deep sleep, causing a Great Cataclysm. These Toa, the Toa Mata then Nuva fight, and temporarily seem to have defeated, Makuta. After his defeat, an island under Mata Nui is revealed, called Metru Nui. Then we go to flashback land, with occasional cuts to the present, where it turns out the Turaga were also Toa, and before Toa, Matoran! Basically, Matoran who get Toa Stones become Toa, and then can transfer their energies into other Toa Stones, and become Turaga. Anyway, these Toa, the Toa Metru, had a lot of adventures on the city-island of Metru Nui, which they had to eventually leave due to a lot of shit happening. So, the Matoran, Toa, and Turaga end up on Mata Nui, where they find out that Mata Nui is dying, and the only thing that can save Mata Nui is the legendary Mask of Life. This on the island of Voya Nui. Six Matoran go to Voya Nui, and end up becoming Toa. Also there are the main villains of this arc, the Piraka, and beings from the Order of Mata Nui, who were assigned to guard the mask. The Order of Mata Nui is like this secretive organization within the BIONICLE universe that's charged with protecting Mata Nui. Anyway, the Toa and Piraka fight for the mask, which ends up underwater, in an undersea prison called the Pit. In the Pit are former warlords known as Barraki, who have been transformed into water-breathers by the mutagenic waters of the Pit, and wish to use the mask to become air-breathers once more and reclaim their former kingdom. After a large fight, Mata Nui is saved, a Toa dies, and the other Toa end up on Metru Nui. Meanwhile, in the "Core of the Universe", Karda Nui, the Toa Nuva are trying to complete their mission of reawakening Mata Nui. Also namedropped is "the Plan". Long story short, the Toa reawaken Mata Nui, who turns out to be a giant robot, and Makuta ends up controlling the Mata Nui robot, and puts Mata Nui's spirit into a mask and sends it into space. Now to a desert world known as Bara Magna. Here, people fight to survive. Warriors (called Glatorian) are used to negotiate trade agreements between villages, while the villagers (Agori) do villager stuff. The Glatorian representing one village, the rock tribe, (they're known as the Skrall) have been kicking the other villages asses. As it turns out, they want to rule Bara Magna, and attack the Glatorian and Agori during a large gathering. Now, Mata Nui crash lands in the midst of all of this. He fashions himself a body, makes friends, and ends up helping the villages band together and defeat the Skrall. By the way, I meant band together literally. The villages end up forming a giant robot. Mata Nui ends up taking control of this giant robot, just as Makuta ends up on Bara Magna. The robots are from Bara Magna, or rather the united version, Spherus Magna. After a huge war, Spherus Magna shattered into three pieces, and the robots were made to prevent that from happening to other worlds and to heal Spherus Magna. Makuta and Mata Nui duke it out, Makuta is defeated, and Spherus Magna is made whole once more. That done, Mata Nui disappears, leaving the Toa, Matoran, Turaga, Agori, and Glatorian a new world. And that's basically the main story. It was actually pretty awesome, dark, and complex. Now, from what I can tell, the new BIONICLE is supposed to be a reboot. I hold high hopes for it, but I know that if it ends up sucking, there's always the awesomeness of the original story. Oh, and fan fiction. Non-sexual fan fiction. (Sexual BIONICLE fan fiction exists. Yeah. Ew.) Anyway, LONG LIVE MATA NUI! Category:Blog posts